


Bird's Nest (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, hair fetish
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus和Lucius正准备出席朋友们的宴会……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird's Nest (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bird's Nest](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54189) by LdyBastet. 



 

**都是我的**

 

 

Title: Bird's Nest

Author: LdyBastet （<http://ldybastet.insanejournal.com/> ）

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Severus/Lucius

Rating: R (Hot)

Word count: ~1060

Warning/Kink: Hair fetish

 

Summary:

Severus and Lucius are getting ready to go out to have dinner with friends...

 

Prompt:

Written for **ejab62** 's Domestic Snucius Fest earlier this year. My prompt was 17: Hair.

fanfic100 prompt: 20. Colourless

 

fanfic100：

<http://asylums.insanejournal.com/fanfic100/>

 

 

原文地址：

<http://ldybastet.insanejournal.com/399420.html>

 

 

授权：（节选）

 

I'm very flattered that you would like to translate a story of mine. And it's fine with me that you translate Bird's Nest into Chinese. :)

 

Best wishes,

LdyBastet

 

 

摘要：

Severus和Lucius正准备出席朋友们的宴会……

 

 

 

=== Bird's Nest 都是我的===

 

 

 

“Lucius？”Severus一脸埋怨地看着他。

 

“啥？”Lucius扯下毛巾，刚洗完澡头发还在滴水，他用力擦着，一览无余的身子好像失去了吸引力，因为Severus正眉头轻蹙。

 

“你到底在搞什么？如果我警告过你，那肯定说了不止一百遍——你胆敢再胡来，就是在毁你的头发！”闪身蹿到不知所措的爱人旁边，他两道眉毛拧在一处，攥住Lucius的长发，举起来，“瞧瞧瞧！”

 

“啥？我啥都没看出来……”Lucius努力对发稍聚焦，Severus的手离他的脸太近了。

 

“简直一团乱！都打结了，竟然还带着卷儿！你，这么一个注重仪表，死命打扮的人，难道就在脑袋上顶个鸡窝到处乱走么！”

 

Lucius耸耸肩，放弃再去找什么乱七八糟的头发，反而是几乎变成对眼的郁闷让太阳穴隐隐作痛。“我会用咒语弄好的。”他听上去有些不高兴了。

 

“没门儿，想都甭想！”Severus抿紧嘴唇，目露寒光。“这种事咒语怎么能相信。对了，为什么不用我给你的洗发水？”

 

“用完了。”

 

“你笨到不会再和我要？或者，好像我不愿意特别帮你做？”Lucius表情柔和下来，方才的阴影一扫而空，Severus却怒了，“真没法把这头金毛放心交给你！”

 

Lucius抬眼，不屑地问，“这么说现在你倒成专家了？”他视线转向Severus平直且软弱无力，随意搭在肩头的黑发。

 

“对 _你的_ 头发？当然，我就是。”Severus交叠双臂抱在胸前，霸道地哼了一声，“坐下！”

 

Lucius没有反驳，于是他坐到床上，Severus则大踏步走出卧室去取需要的东西。片刻后黑发男人拿着一只小瓶子回来了，脸上满是期待和兴奋。Lucius闭紧嘴巴不问他打算干什么，因为他明白无论如何，都比与这种状态下的Severus争论要强得多。

 

Severus爬上床，坐在Lucius后面。年长的男人回头，对上大大的白眼，还有不耐烦的手势，只得乖乖背转过身。“我可没打算把这东西抹在你漂亮的脸蛋上。”轻轻叹口气，他将Lucius长长的发丝向后拢在一起，铺得满眼流光溢彩。

 

倒了些无色透明的液体在掌中，双手细细洇开，Severus开始梳理Lucius乱糟糟的鸡窝头。随着他的动作，空气中慢慢浸染上一股醉人的清新——草药和鲜花能够有效帮助任何顽劣不堪的惨状，恢复柔亮顺滑，保持光泽健康，即使Lucius的情况也不在话下。Severus再次叹气，这回撷着小小的愉快，心满意足，让织锦般的发丝自指间滑过，带来无比温柔的触动。他反反复复用手指梳理年长男人的长发，一秒钟都舍不得错过这令人着迷的感觉。

 

最终，身体出卖了主人，趁他思绪恍惚的空档，轻轻的呻吟蹑手蹑脚跃过舌尖，跨下的欲望也在袍子里撑起胀鼓鼓的形状。

 

“Severus？”Lucius察觉到什么，“你享受过头了吧。”

 

“Ssh！我才不要听你抱怨。”Severus反驳，恋恋不舍地松开手。他想让这柔顺贴着自己的身子，扫过他的小腹，撩拨他的腿间……

 

“我这儿有条缎带，如果你愿意扎起来。”Lucius话语中消遣的意味让Severus低吼一声。

 

“我还没弄完呢！”

 

“Mhm……”Lucius沉默了一会儿，“我也很喜欢，你知道的。”

 

“嗯，那不是非常好么，因为从现在起，我不会允许你继续残害头发了。”Severus让淡淡的铂金色回到主人背上，窗外透进来的光紧紧跟随，继续灵动的舞蹈。然后他将发丝拨向一侧，轻轻的吻落在Lucius后颈。

 

“宴会，我们要迟到了。”Lucius喃喃咕哝几句，叹息着把头低得更深。

 

“让他们等着吧。”Severus的手沿Lucius脖颈向下，绕到前面，爱抚光滑的肌肤，戏弄敏感的乳尖。从年长男人软软的呻吟判断，他也赞同这个提议。朋友等等不要紧，因为现在他们俩有更重要的事情。

 

Lucius靠着黑发男人，全身放松，任凭他将自己拉扯，仰面躺在床上。他没想到——Severus希望在动身之前做爱——不过也绝非坏事。一切都感觉良好，此时没什么比这个更能令他欣然向往了。温柔的爱抚引出小声呜咽，细碎的吻向下，再向下，怂恿急促的呼吸愈加凌乱……环住他的手臂却一点儿也不温柔，那是充满占有欲和自信心的结实拥抱；Severus双唇兢兢业业，将他带入汹涌炽烈的欲望，完美攫取了所有意志。

 

他模模糊糊觉得Severus的双手爬上胸膛，越过他的肩膀，挑起一缕长发。“射吧。”男人贴着他火烫的肌肤轻轻鼓励，随即将他重新纳入温润的口腔，发丝缠绕，牵引和束缚，Lucius再也把持不住。他闭上眼睛，看到彩虹在眼睑内侧旖旎缱绻，光影流转，下一瞬，颜色全体消失，变成令人颤栗眩目的高潮，伴着自己剧烈的喘息，难耐的悲鸣。

 

“啊！Severus……”Lucius声音嘶哑，视线不稳地寻找爱人。Severus则枕在他腹股之间，回望他，红润的唇亮得淫糜妖艳，卷起个坏心窃笑的弧度。“过来，让我……”

 

Severus摇头，“不行，现在快点儿穿衣服，我们这就要去你毫不犹豫选中的那家该死的豪华餐厅了，我们的周年纪念。放心，等回来以后，我会把你干到几天都下不了床。”

 

这些话，亲昵暧昧的句子，被低沉却丝绸般流畅的声音稳稳承载，迎面而来，让Lucius禁不住全身发抖。他知道整个晚上脑子里都将会萦绕不绝，思绪荡漾；他还知道，Severus就喜欢用这种方式，说实话，Lucius自己也一样。

 

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/4/22

 


End file.
